fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Place wo Sagashiteru
My Place wo Sagashiteeu (My Placeを探してる Looking for my place) is a song of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 05 as insert song. Overview My Place wo Sagashiteru is Kira's second single, originally supposed to be named Chiisana Blossom (小さなBlossom, Small Blossom) before being rewritten by Mai. Mai explained the meaning of the song in the debut episode. The exact quote of Mai is following one: "The first three strophes are… well, I wonder how many people actually listen to Kira. I mean, when I'm talking to certain persons, it feels like I could shout as loud as a thunder is, but no one listens to me. The next strophe is about the fact that everyone always told me that I should do what I liked, but Rara always says that I'm just hiding and doing stuff alone. ... And now, I kind of got into the whole Kira-thing by accident and had no time to prepare at all, but I really like it! And then, I mean, you know that I didn't join any clubs. But once I focused on something else, on Kira-chan, I was invited into one! And I really like the orchestra. I don't just want to listen the rehearsal, I want to play with the others." Lyrics Insert Song Version |-|Japanese= この世界はどれくらい巨大か みんなは 私の歌声を聞くえるか エコーは みんなを届けるか あなたも 時々、私は雷鳴のように 大声で叫ぶのようなを感じる まだ、誰も聞いていない 私の声は理由か と私のワタシですか Let me reach you, let me reach you Let me reach you, let me reach you My Placeを探してる |-|Romanized= Kono sekai wa dore kurai kyodai ka Min'na wa watashi no utagoe wo kiku eru ka EKOU wa min'na wo todokeru ka Anata mo Tokidoki, watashi wa raimei no you ni oogoe de sakebu no youna wo kanjiru Mada, daremo kiite inai watashi no koe wa riyuu ka to watashi no WATASHi desu ka Let me reach you, let me reach you Let me reach you, let me reach you My Place wo sagashiteru |-|English= How huge is this world? Could everyone hear my singing voice? Could the echo reach everyone? Even you? Sometimes, it feels like I could shout loud like a thunder And yet, no one listens to me Is it my voice? Or is it the 'me' behind it? Let me reach you, let me reach you Let me reach you, let me reach you Looking for my place Full Version |-|Japanese= この世界はどれくらい巨大か みんなは 私の歌声を聞くえるか エコーは みんなを届けるか あなたも 時々、私は雷鳴のように 大声で叫ぶのようなを感じる まだ、誰も聞いていない 私の声は理由か と私のワタシですか Let me reach you, let me reach you Let me reach you, let me reach you My Placeを探してる いつか、あなたが言う 「笑顔と好きなことをするよ」って 私の旋律の後ろに隠れていた 正しかったか？ 今、数年後、歌詞が 初めて聞こえました 一つだけでなく、何千人も 全く準備できました まだ、私は続けたい Let me sing loud, let me sing loud Let me sing loud, let me sing loud My Placeを探してる 手を伸ばした 星を触らないんだ いつか　誰かが私に言った 彼らが自分自身に来る あなたが作成するのエコー 聞きたいだけではなく あなたと一緒に弾きたいは欲しいもの 今まで気づいてない 私の考えよりも夢が近い Let me dream now, let me dream now Let me dream now, let me dream now My Placeを探してる どうしていつも心配？ ときどき 落ちて立ち 上がるほうがいい 一つのことがあれば、 私は今日学んだ 運命は常にそうであるように 意味があるわけではない 夢のドアを開く |-|Romanized= Kono sekai wa dore kurai kyodai ka Min'na wa watashi no utagoe wo kiku eru ka EKOU wa min'na wo todokeru ka Anata mo Tokidoki, watashi wa raimei no you ni oogoe de sakebu no youna wo kanjiru Mada, daremo kiite inai watashi no koe wa riyuu ka to watashi no WATASHi desu ka Let me reach you, let me reach you Let me reach you, let me reach you My Place wo sagashiteru Itsuka, anata ga iu "egao to suki na koto wo suru yo" tte watashi no senritsu no ushiro ni kakurete ita tadashikatta ka? Ima, suu nen go, kashi ga hajimete kikoemashita Hitotsu dake denaku, nansenri mo Mattaku junbi dekimashita mada, watashi wa tsudzuketai Let me sing loud, let me sing loud Let me sing loud, let me sing loud My Place wo sagashiteru Te wo nobashita hoshi wo sawaranainda Itsuka dareka ga watashi ni itta karea ga jibun jishin ni kuru Anata ga sakusei suru no EKOU kikitai dakede wa naku anata to issho ni hikitai wa hoshii mono Ima made kidzuitenai Watashi no kangae yori mo yume ga chikai Let me dream now, let me dream now Let me dream now, let me dream now My Place wo sagashiteru Dou shite itsumo shinpai? Tokidoki ochite tachi agaru hou ga ii Hitotsu no koto ga areba, watashi wa kyou mananda Unmei wa tsuneni soudearu you ni imi ga aru wakede wanai Yume no DOA wo hiraku |-|English= How huge is this world? Could everyone hear my singing voice? Could the echo reach everyone? Even you? Sometimes, it feels like I could shout loud like a thunder And yet, no one listens to me Is it my voice? Or is it the 'me' behind it? Let me reach you, let me reach you Let me reach you, let me reach you Looking for my place You once told me "Smile, and do what you love" And I hid behind my melodies Was it right to say this? Now, years later, for the first time My words are heard Not only by one but by thousands I couldn't prepare at all But yet, I want to continue Let me sing loud, let me sing loud Let me sing loud, let me sing loud Looking for my place I reached out with my hand, But I never touched the stars Until someone told me To just let them come to myself The beautiful echo, you create I don't want to listen only, Joining you playing is the thing, I want Although I didn't realize until now Dreams are closer than I though Let me dream now, let me dream now Let me dream now, let me dream now Looking for my place Why always worry? Sometimes, it's better To just fall down And stand up If there is one thing, I learned today Sometimes, fate isn't as mean As it always seems to be Let's open the door of dreams Trivia *The final line was originally supposed to be "Kyou mo yumemiru" (今日も夢見る I'll dream today too). The writing of the episode has changed this. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Insert Song